Uchiha Princess
by Anvelite
Summary: She replaced Sasuke and she didn't feel the slightest bit bad. He wasn't that great anyway. Now she has her own family to look after. All she wanted was to stop the massacre just so she could keep her family and to prevent her precious older brother joining the Akatsuki. Was that so hard to ask? OC!Uchiha!Reborn!
1. Chapter 1

**A typical Naruto story where someone is reborn into the Naruto verse.**

 **Even more typical for the OC to be born in Konoha.**

 **Outrageously typical for the character to be born in a well known clan.**

 **And now the character is born with Itachi as their brother. Great. I've passed the line of irritating OC stories.**

* * *

Is this what Claustrophobia felt like? She's been in small places many times, mostly playing hide and seek with her cousins. She always went to great lengths during these games, always stuffing herself into cupboards, hiding behind towels while the kids ran around desperately looking for her. It always ended with her popping out and scaring them when they give up.

Hiding under the sink behind the towels and bottles of hair products was nothing like this.

The walls were encasing her, not lessening.

Over time, she's learnt to cope with the small feeling of panic that overwhelmed her. If she didn't concentrate on the walls and instead spaced out, then perhaps she could ignore the thrumming walls, squeezing her to the point of pain.

She's had several small panic attacks and starting kicking the walls in a fit of hysteria.

Out of desperation, she's tried to escape this prison multiple times but to no avail.

She's lost count on how long she's been in this hell hole. Days turning to weeks, months have passed by without a glimpse. It all went so fast, most of the time she sleeps the hours away, waking up at random periods of time, thinking about everything and almost nothing.

Would she be able to see her family again? Were they looking for her? When will she be able to leave?

When she thought that it couldn't get any worse, it did. Too bad there wasn't any wood for her to knock on.

The walls around her were squeezing her, she can barely move. She couldn't before but now it was just impossible.

She could feel the walls contracting around her in rhythmic patterns, thrumming she she rubbed against it forcefully.

Her head was surrounded by cold air and the rays of light shined against her eyelids.

The pain was uncomfortably unbearable. She tried to shy away from the contact of hard flesh against her body. She wasn't used to these sensations. Her senses were being overloaded. There were noises of metal clanging against each other and voices surrounding her.

The voices finally died down and just when she was about to relax, she felt the rush of wind and a hard slap against her ass.

She wasn't pleased with that. No matter how hard she forced it down, she couldn't. The pain was too much and started screaming for all to hear.

She stared intently at her, barely catching the few words Uchiha Mikoto was cooing, all of it in a language foreign to her but all the same so familiar. The baby tried to make her turn away, it's weird to have a baby stare at you while sucking on their breast, right?

The intensity of her gaze should've made the woman at least back off.

Sucking on a woman's breast to receive milk wasn't as bad as literally being inside this woman's vagina. She wasn't inclined to do this but food was food. It was the only thing she could handle at the moment anyway.(add about how she can't eat hard food)

Everyone's interest in her should've withered away. The cold-hearted father, Uchiha Fugaku, was surprisingly hovering over the baby. While the mother was away, he spent his time actually playing with the little girl. Dangling little stuffed toys in front of her face, smiling as her hands tried to grab them. The little Uchiha's older brother was what she focused on the most.

Her mother was precious to her, as every mother is to a child.

Her father amused her and did her best to amuse him in return.

Uchiha Itachi was a different matter. He obviously adored the little girl, spending his time with her when he wasn't at the academy, staring at her with such a love-struck expression. Stroking her face with his small hands, soft yet with a hint of callouses running along his fingers. Barely formed.

He wasn't allowed to hold her yet since she was still a few weeks old and Mikoto didn't trust a kid to hold a newborn, albeit it being Itachi.

Mikoto instead let Itachi peer over her arms and into the baby's face.

"Come on Yuu-chan, say my name. Shi-su-i." Watching the boy plead the little girl to say his name was amusing. Not as amusing as watching her father blush whenever she did something cute but almost.

"Shisui! No nicknames! Yuukaji will never know her name if you keep shortening it." Mikoto scolding Shisui was also equally amusing. She did it often, mostly when he got a little too rough playing with Yuukaji.

"Sorry, Aunty Mikoto!" Mikoto smiled with a raised eyebrow and went back into the kitchen.

Shisui watched as she left, leaning forward to make sure she didn't come back.

He pursed his lips and stared back at Yuukaji, who was giggling at his misfortune.

"Very funny, Yuu-chan." He paused and stared at the kitchen doorway, waiting for Mikoto to come running at him with a spatula.

Yuukaji found Shisui downright funny. He tried so hard to get her to say his name, but she felt like teasing the poor boy and only left him with baby sounds that made him feel exasperated.

After Shisui left, Mikoto immediately hounded the poor girl.

She spent almost an hour trying to get her to say "kaa-chan". She was disappointed that the only thing she could achieve from her was baby gurgles.

Mikoto had to sadly leave little Yuukaji in the arms of her husband to go do laundry. The clothes weren't going to do themselves.

With only a glance at the baby in his arms, Fugaku watched his wife leave the sitting room and out to the back. He didn't say anything for a while, only eyeing the baby as if she was going to pull a kunai out of her diaper and commit murder.

"Otousan." Yuukaji was surprised. Here was her father, the very man she knew to be hard on his kids, staring at her expectantly as he slowly pronounced the endearment, waiting for her to repeat it.

Normally, she would've just teased him like Shisui and Mikoto but she was fond of Fugaku. She spent the past 2 months watching this man, feared by many, playing with her. Laughing at her babyness and now trying to get his only daughter to call him father.

He was just being a dad, sure a dad who was a ninja and made poor decisions. But he was her father and she was proud of him.

So here she was actually spending the time to copy him, as frustrating as it was with her tongue twisting everywhere with the horrible coordination of a baby.

He seemed pretty content with her over exaggerated "tuh" sound with a very perceivable "ow" at the end.

Yuukaji herself was proud of what she did, sure "tuh-ow" wasn't really a word but was pretty darn close, and it made her father happy.

Were babies from ninja families always this smart? She wondered. Fugaku didn't seem the least bit surprised of her already forming words.

Either babies were very progressive in this world or Fugaku was just expecting a lot from her.

He swiped his hand through her dark baby curls, smiling. His paused and glanced down the hall, where mother went. His eyes shifted noticeably and turned back to the baby in his arms.

"Good job, Yuu-chan."

Giggles escaped her mouth as her father went behind Mikoto's back, using the dreaded nickname that everyone seemed to call her, sans her mother.

If Mother knew what her husband was doing, she would've slapped him a new one.

Her brother was adorable. Already she was calling him "Ita". That was the name she was calling all the time, every time something came out of her mouth, her father gave her a stare, waiting for her to call for him. He was thoroughly disappointed when her brother's name came squealing out.

Yuukaji hasn't responded to her mother's urge to call her Kaachan. Mother was a little bitter in the beginning, giving her husband and eldest the silent treatment.

Her father went crawling to his wife, giving Itachi a dignified pouty look. Mikoto sympathized with Fugaku, welcoming him in with open arms to her group of people who resented Itachi and the way he enthralled Yuukaji.

Either Itachi was obvious to what was going on or he was a smug little shit. He gave his parents innocent smiles and turned to his sister's callings for him to play with her.

Yuukaji supposed she could give her mother a break and respond to her but right now she has Itachi to tend to. He was trying to get her attention and who was she deny him?

Each day, Itachi would come home from the academy. There were many times where he skipped homework to play with Yuukaji but once his mother caught him and scolded him he never did it again. When she was home that is.

As Yuukaji played in her room, Itachi would sit by her, doing his homework. If she was any other baby, she would've been trying to get her brother's attention, crawling all over him and disrupting his work. Yuukaji was of course unlike any other baby, she knew to leave Itachi be and to not distract him. Once he was done _then_ she'll start crawling all over him.

* * *

Seeing her alive was a nice change. Alive and heavily pregnant.

The first time she met Uzumaki Kushina was when she bounded through the living room, calling out for her beautiful goddaughter.

Yuukaji looked up from her character blocks, a huge belly obscuring her view. She didn't have time to move to see who this strange woman was doing in her room. Before she could scoot to the side, footsteps sounded from down the hall and bursting in was a familiar blonde man.

She was in awe, here was the Yondaime Hokage, soon-to-be father of one Uzumaki Naruto.

He was a ninja to look up to, the renowned Yellow Flash was in her room.

She peered through the woman's legs, trying to get a glimpse of Namikaze Minato himself.

Her perspective of him was broken as she looked at him, red in the face and looking like a mother hen.

"Kushina-chan! Don't run off like that! Think of the baby!" His squawks were cut off as the woman, Kushina, spun around, her fist making contact with his stomach.

"Shut up, Minato! Nothing will stop me from seeing Yuukaji." Her eye twitched at Minato's gurgling as he clasped his hands around his midsection.

He glanced up pathetically, "B-But...you're pregnant…"

Yes, she was. It was the most obvious thing to look at as Kushina stepped into a room. Everyone's eyes were drawn to her belly, much to Kushina's frustrations, seeing as no one had any shame and were obviously ogling her stomach.

She brought her fist up, ready to pound his head in. Minato flailed, covering his head to protect him from Kushina's raging hormones.

She rolled her eyes and turned to the baby on the floor, surrounded by abandoned toy blocks in favor of watching the couple.

"Little Yuu-chan!" Yuukaji grinned at the nickname, remembering her mother's hatred towards it.

Kushina smiled and leaned to the side, struggling to sit down, not able to bend over with her stomach in the way.

Minato, who was watching his wife closely, took this as his cue. He rushed over, grabbing her hand to steady her.

The hot-headed woman turned to her husband with a steely glint in her eyes. Minato gulped and backed away with his hands up in a placating manner.

After a few seconds of wobbling, Kushina managed to sit down with her legs bent around her stomach, hands placed behind her, using them to prop herself up.

She smiled and looked up at Minato, who recognized that look on her face. He shot down next to her.

Yuukaji blinked at the speed he moved. Watching the show versus real life was much different. When she used to sit on the couch, watching as ninjas jumped through trees, she told herself that she could do that easily.

Watching Minato move was unlike anything else. So, this was the speed of a ninja, to be able to move in a single intake of breath, practically invisible to a civilian.

Kushina held out her arms, hands beckoning her forward. "Come into my arms, Yuu-chan," She cooed.

The baby's eyes roamed all over Kushina's body. Her eyes lingered on the huge baby bump and trailed up to her bright red hair.

Very similar to a tomato, she mused.

Dropping the block from her hand, she put a great amount of effort into crawling into her arms.

Her limbs still weren't cooperating with her. Before she can move any further, Kushina's hands sprang forward, obviously impatient with her slow movements, and yanked her up into her arms.

Yuukaji's legs bent, resting on the Uzumaki's stomach. Immediately, Kushina's face cheek squishes against her own, her face going up and down at the forcefulness of the red haired woman's movements.

Yuukaji was irritated, she was attempting to focus on her speaking skills with the picture blocks when this woman waltzes in just to cuddle her.

She may be the Hokage's wife but it doesn't mean she has free reign of her!

"My little goddaughter is so cute!"

Oh. Maybe she does.

And she was progressing with her blocks as well! She took pride in her achievement of finally getting all the honorifics and family meanings down. She may have cheated only a tiny bit. Watching anime always gave her a better understanding of words. So she knew basic phrases and recognized a lot of the simple words that were used a lot.

For example, what Kushina just screamed out.

Yuukaji only caught the cute and goddaughter part. With simple thinking, the final conclusion was that Kushina was obviously calling her cute.

Case closed.

A male chuckle sounded next to her, the little Uchiha shifted her eyes to peer at the blonde man.

Minato smiled, "She _is_ pretty cute."

The blonde haired man looked pretty casual. From what she's seen from episodes, Minato was usually in his jōnin attire or wearing his Hokage cape.

He wore a grey jacket, covering a navy blue shirt, hitai-ate missing from his forehead.

In other words, a Hokage on the down low.

"Of course she is Minato-baka!" Kushina rolled her eyes and scooted closer to the blond haired man, who chuckled and reached out, letting his fingers run through her short black tresses.

She shouldn't be surprised that Kushina was her godmother, in the anime, her and Mikoto were good friends, it was to be expected. Yuukaji wondered if Minato was also her godfather.

It would be unlikely, she doesn't remember seeing Fugaku and Minato as friends in the anime. But they _should_ be. Power friendship right there.

In fact, she's going to make them talk to each other right now.

She reached her arms out, whining towards Minato. He looked confused for a second before his eyes lit up.

Kushina didn't want to let go of the little Uchiha but handed her over with only a slight grimace. The beginnings of jealousy was shot down as she blushed at the sight of Minato with a baby in his arms.

For a man with no apparent experience with children, Minato was holding Yuukaji perfectly. His arms were supporting her right under her legs, other hand placed against her back.

What was the most precious sight, was the way he looked at her. Eagerness shined through his eyes and a small gentle smile played at his lips.

It made Kushina's breath catch.

Yuukaji herself wasn't oblivious to what was happening either, she caught Kushina with the most love struck expression on her face.

She raised her eyebrows at this apparent spit fire who was so helplessly in love with this man. She would've just brushed it aside to their gushy couple moments and Kushina's apparent star struck appearance to her partner holding a baby.

As you know, a man good with children is an attractive feature.

But his face held such longing. He was doing what Kushina was a second ago, gushing over the typical cuteness of a baby, especially that of an Uchiha spawn. But behind his actions, there was something else.

This was the man he was, a man she was surprised to have fought in wars, the cause of him being an orphan. The man who sought for peace and had a remarkable son on the way.

A man who was going to lose so much in almost three months.

And she couldn't do anything about it.

All thoughts of Fugaku and Minato bonding was flushed from her mind.

* * *

 **BAGH. Typical.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, yeah, it's been a while.**

She's poured over everything. Each thought that came to her mind was bashed.

She was becoming desperate.

For the past few days, as Yuukaji spent more time with the pregnant Uzumaki and the blonde Hokage, she grew fond of them.

Before she knew it, Itachi and her family were being ignored for the eagerness of Kushina who came to visit everyday, always coming back for more as she got a taste of Yuukaji. Minato at her side, obviously being dragged by his lover, was becoming more willing by the second. Loving the time he spent with Kushina's goddaughter.

Every scenario went through Yuukaji's mind, she was even willing to give up her secrets to someone just so they can help her but it was impossible.

She couldn't steady her hand long enough to write out a message. She didn't even know her kanji well enough to write a coherent sentence.

The best she could do was charades.

And here came her opportunity.

Itachi was just walking in the door, slipping off his sandals by the entryway and replacing them with slippers.

"Welcome home, Itachi-kun!" Mikoto leaned out of the kitchen, plate in her hand, currently drying it with a rag.

"Ita!" Itachi twisted his head, eyes staring through the doorway of the sitting room. Perfect view of the baby cage containing Yuukaji and her toys. His once bored eyes shone at the sight of his little sister standing at the edge of the cage, hands gripping the bars of the tall cage door.

Mikoto smiled at the sight of her son heading straight to Yuukaji and went back to drying the dishes.

He immediately deposited his bag on the ground.

Knowing he wasn't tall enough to reach into the gated area to pick her up, he flicked open the gate with practiced ease, and swept up Yuukaji.

"No!" Itachi looked at, puzzled by her sudden refusal. Yuukaji was always willing to cuddle her older brother but right now wasn't the moment for this.

Itachi immediately set her down and knelt down, sitting on his knees, Dark eyes watching her.

Yuukaji crawled into the cage, as fast as she could to get to her character blocks.

She wouldn't walk but the best she can do is waddle for a few seconds. And right now, she needed to hurry things up, crawling was the fastest thing at the moment.

Grabbing a few blocks, she threw them over her shoulder, not worrying about hitting Itachi.

He was aspiring to be a ninja, it would be good training.

She glanced behind her shoulder, irritated that her older brother wasn't helping her, even though it was obvious what she was doing.

Huffing, Yuukaji scooped up the last of the blocks and stood up, she turned on her heel and carefully shuffled back to just outside the cage, where Itachi sat, patiently watching her.

What she wasn't planning for was her foot to collide with a block and her to go tumbling.

Luckily, arms reached out, already steadying her.

Yuukaji looked up into Itachi's face, close to her own, unblinking.

She couldn't pronounce a thank you well enough to sound accurate so what she wound up doing was letting her hand slap against her brother's cheek with a smile and a butchered version of his name.

She wasn't sure if he understood why she did that but he still smiled at her babyness.

Struggling out of his lap, she rolled onto the floor. Yuukaji stared at the blocks, unsure on how to approach this.

Now that she was here, she just realised this was impossible.

She reached for the "man" character block and stared at it.

Why did she think she could do this?

She held it up to Itachi.

He went to reach for it but she pulled back and shook her head.

"No! Mmmn!" She thrust her hand out again, as if it was the answer to everything.

Itachi fidgeted, mouth crooking downward. He wasn't sure what to think. His baby sister was trying to play with him but in a very confusing way.

His eyes switched from the block to her eyes for a few seconds, trying to understand the game, before settling on Yuukaji.

She willed for him to understand but knew it was inevitable. If only he could read minds.

There's just no way, she was only a baby. She was worthless to everyone like this.

She sighed and lowered her arm. Her eyes fell from Itachi to the wooden block in her hand, her thumbs traced the curves of the character.

Yuukaji could feel her eyes burning with unshed tears. She didn't dare blink, lest the tears escape.

She lifted her head up.

Yuukaji smiled and placed it on his lap, "Otoko!"

Itachi gave her a confused smile but his eyes grew wide with panic as Yuukaji's lips quivered.

He reached out to Yuukaji, who was already falling into his arms.

Whimpers escaped her before they turned into gut wrenching sobs.

Garbles came out of her as she quickly formed words, pleading for him to understand.

"Yuukaji-chan!"

Mikoto's voice rang out into the living room as she scurried from the kitchen, hands soapy.

The voice of her mother surrounded her, but Yuukaji couldn't take the time to translate what she said.

No matter how hard she tried to stop the tears, they just kept coming with an intensity. Feeling her brother's arms around her made it worse as she clutched onto him, ignoring her fidgeting mother who hovered next to them.

It was too early. It wasn't October 10th yet!

It happened so suddenly, it was just like any other day. Her mother put her down to sleep and so suddenly, she was awakened by a horrible constricting feeling in her chest.

Next thing she knew, she was being ushered away from her home in the arms of Itachi.

Her father and mother leaving them after making sure they were safe.

They spoke too quietly and in a fast pace for her to pick anything up and it worried her.

She couldn't breathe, she couldn't help the crying that came with her panicking. It felt like something was pushing her to the ground, and her whole body was shaking.

The only thing that reassured her was Itachi.

He managed to calm her down but she still couldn't stand this awful feeling.

She sat facing her older brother, legs barely wrapped around his waist, her small hands gripping onto his shirt.

His arms were careful in not squeezing her too tightly but even she could feel his whole body shaking. And it definitely wasn't from the cold.

"Ita?"

Itachi let out a shaky breath and glanced down, "Yes, Yuu-chan?"

"Hurts." Yuukaji let out a whimper and Itachi's arms tightened.

"I know." His head leaned down and rested on top of hers.

She was far from what was taking place in the center of the village but she could feel the rumbling of the ground and the waves of intense chakra covering them.

It's been hours, at least that's what she thought.

Some time through the night, she felt her stomach churn and before she could stop it, she emptied her stomach all over Itachi's shirt.

"Sorry."

She had no time to feel embarrassed for vomiting on her brother before another round of dizziness hit her. She managed to relax her body and stomach but the pain was making it hard.

She could feel Itachi shifting and could feel his arms let go of her. She felt empty for a second before she was encased in his arms again, but this time, she could feel the warm flesh against her face as her face buried into Itachi's bare chest.

A few seconds later, a blanket was wrapped around them both.

Yuukaji felt the tears coming up.

She found this surprising. She thought she had no more tears to spill as she spent a long time crying not that long ago.

It's finally over, her eyes were itching from the crying and her stomach was clenching at the thought of food.

She's never felt more relief when the insistent chakra pushing down on her disappeared.

It was akin to torture.

The only thing she could do was burrow deep into the cocoon of blankets and huddle into Itachi's warmth.

Finally, she can rest.

There was no time for sleep with the constant pain and Itachi must've had the same idea for his arms finally relaxed around her and his eyes drooped.

He must be so tired, the attack lasted for days and he stayed awake the whole time. Yuukaji wishes she could've said the same but every so often she would pass out from the pain only to awake to more pain.

Why wasn't he resting?

Itachi's eyes refused to close, every few seconds, widening to keep himself awake.

"Ita, sleep." Yuukaji murmured, trying to stay awake with her older brother.

Itachi murmured. "Not safe."

Yuukaji whimpered and felt a new round of tears. Itachi was staying awake to keep them safe.

He's been through so much pain and hadn't made a sound.

Yuukaji kept her suffering quiet and forced herself to stay awake along with Itachi, at least until their parents came for them.

No matter how much she wanted to, little Yuukaji couldn't bring herself to move from her position on the floor. It was quiet in the house, yet she knew it was occupied.

Mikoto and Itachi were god knows where in the house.

It's been almost a week. She could still remember the stench of urine that plagued her nose and feel thrums of the ghostly pain of chakra.

There was nothing she could do and neither could Itachi.

With the pain she was going through, she never had time to feel embarrassment over her bladder control or loose stomach during the attack.

But now that she was sound of mind, all she could think about was her peeing all over her older brother and throwing up.

And that wasn't even the worst of it.

 **I'm not a big fan of angst and despair but come on, the Kyuubi attack wouldn't be happy, it'd be kinda depressing. But I'm making sur enot to make this fic depressing and angst everywhere. Gonna make it kinda light hearted but not over the top.**


End file.
